


Chocolate Series: A Bribe, House Call and Spring Cleaning, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-15
Updated: 2001-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Chocolate as a lube. You have been warned!





	Chocolate Series: A Bribe, House Call and Spring Cleaning, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Chocolate Series I: A Bribe by Jami Wilsen

Title: The Chocolate Series  
A Bribe, House Call and Spring Cleaning  
Author feedback:   
Disclaimer: if Chris Carter knew what was good for him, he would do right by these boys. As it is, we have to do it instead. 'nuff said.  
Warning: chocolate as a lube. You have been warned!  
Rating: NC-17, most certainly  
Beta: Nope. Didn't bother. Really: chocolate?!  
Pairing: M/K, M/K, M/K/Sk

* * *

A Bribe

The apartment was cold. December. Mulder wondered if the central heating was out again. He sighed and took off his tie, and his jacket.

Mulder walked into the bedroom and took in the sight on the bed, startled. "Krycek!?" he asked, with disbelief in those wistful hazel eyes.

"Don't. Say. A word," Alex fumed. He was bound naked with his right hand above his head, to the headboard, and his legs tied to the bed, spread-eagled. Someone had liberally covered him with chocolate syrup in a very decorative manner.

Mulder found himself staring with his mouth open. He shut it with a clop, because he realized he was beginning to drool in spite of Alex's glare. He shut the door and grinned. "How - how on *earth* did you manage to get into this position?"

"I was tricked, Mulder. You can't possibly think I would 'let' this happen to me, do you?" he growled, with a savage little twist of his wrist, which caused a fine line of little cracks to develop all over his chest and arm in the chocolate shell. He stopped, his undecorated face creasing in a little frown as he regarded Mulder. "W-What are you doing? Stop! Stop looking at me like that!!!"

Mulder came nearer, licking his lips. "This is really grand. Just what I needed after a long, hard day's work. It's... good. Surreal. But good."

Krycek's eyes widened. Mulder drew closer. "Y-You can't be serious! Mulder, help me here! You can't..." his voice died out.

Mulder was grinning widely now. He came to stand at the bedside, looming over Krycek with a hand on each hip, shaking his head slightly. "Are you kidding? This is too good a chance to miss! You're not leaving here until every last inch of you is de-chocolatized. Besides, it's making a mess on the bed. Thank god they decided to put you on baking paper first."

Krycek twisted his head and looked down. "Oh, is that what this is? Christ." He bucked again. "Damn it, get me out of this stuff! Come ON, Mulder! You can't just leave me like this, help me! It itches!"

Mulder began peeling off his clothes. He didn't take his eyes off Krycek the whole time.

Krycek stared at him. "W-What are you doing? -Where are you going? You can't take a shower NOW... Mulder!" he hollered.

But soon Mulder came back in, fresh and clean. He began to climb onto the bed over Krycek. He grinned down at him.

Krycek sucked in a breath. Even despite the layer of chocolate covering his skin, he felt very naked indeed... and Mulder was licking his lips again. "M-Mulder?" he managed, in a tight voice that betrayed the strain showing through now as he tried to ignore the fact that a very naked Mulder was entirely too close. He couldn't pretend he wasn't growing quite erect at this fact. "What - are you -? Aren't you going to get me cleaned off?"

Mulder nodded. "That's exactly what I'm going to do. With nothing more than my tongue." And he bent down, leaning over to lick at Alex's knee, then nibbling higher, crawling up his thigh, tasting at the melting syrup.

Alex gasped and froze. "Okay, fine. You're going to make yourself sick with all this stuff, you know. But if you want to experience death by chocolate, I guess that's your prerogative."

Mulder raised his head, his lips smeared with sweet sticky brown. He smiled wickedly and chuckled at Alex's consternation. "I'll die happy. And at least I'll know what killed me." And he bent to the task as Alex moaned louder at the flicking tongue inflicting yet more arousal...

The End

 

* * *

 

House Call

Alex entered the apartment with a smoothly-picked lock deftly out of the way, carrying Chinese. He had brought it partly as a peace-offering to Mulder, who he suspected was quite put out with him for not getting back to him in so long.

It was true: it had been weeks since Alex had come by. And Mulder had been expecting him after only a few days. The days had turned into weeks and still Alex hadn't managed to return. Mulder was bound to be pissed off.

He set it on the table. Mulder called out from the bedroom, "Who's there? Is someone there?"

Something in Mulder's voice didn't sound quite right and Alex peered round the doorway. His eyes widened.

"M-Mulder?" he said, astonished at the sight.

Mulder was bound, all right. *And* pissed off.

"Krycek!" Mulder sounded dismayed, disgruntled, upset and -embarrassed. With good reason, too, for he was bound naked and spread-eagled across his own bed, laying on a large sheet of baking paper and covered in chocolate sauce. The kind that hardens into a nice, smooth film or shell once the surface is cooled... Mulder must be cold, he thought, absently. And looked closer; yep, his nipples were erect beneath the chocolate.

And so was his cock, with a cockring placed on him and his groin liberally covered in the chocolate sauce.

Alex grinned, slowly, until the grin was so wide that Mulder began to look more and more worried.

"Now, Krycek, come on. You've got to help me, here! You -"

"Oh, do I, now?" Alex asked, mildly. "I seem to remember the last time we met, I was in your position and you licked the chocolate off me, and kept me bound for about an hour before you let me up."

Mulder squirmed and swallowed. "That-That's true. But you wanted me to!"

"Not at first," Alex said. He came closer and admired the handiwork. "Who was it this time?"

"I never saw their faces," Mulder admitted. "But they were women. There were a lot of, well, feminine giggles."

Alex raised a brow. "Probably the same who did me, then. I never saw them either. Although I have a good idea who they are."

"So, are you going to just stand there?" demanded Mulder. "I'm freezing! Come on, it's January and this thing has been on me since they put it there. I've been waiting for you for about an hour, now!"

Alex grinned again, this time a lot more evilly than before. He began taking off his clothes. "Turnabout's fair play, *Fox*." And he quickly shed all his clothes and climbed onto the bed, beside Mulder. He bent down and licked at his thigh. "Mm. Not bad. They must have melted down some good stuff, knowing it would be me who has to lick it off of you. How thoughtful of them. Sort of makes up for what they did to me, don't you think, Fox?" Alex asked, absently, as he leaned down again and let his tongue travel upwards to where Mulder's leg joined his body - a sensitive, ticklish area. And entirely too close to Mulder's erect member for comfort; it twitched as Krycek neared it, hopefully straining upwards, waiting for him to brush it, even accidentally. Which he of course was careful not to do.

"Krycek," Mulder ground out, "I swear, you let me go, help me out of this, and I'll make it up to you."

"Fox, I hate to tell you this," Alex said as he shook his head. "But having you here like this, in the highest quality smooth chocolate imaginable, is about as good as it gets. The only way to make it up to me would be to place yourself in this position again and so I think I'll just take what I've got here, thanks." And tired of talking and looking and not tasting, salivating from the taste he'd had, Alex leaned down again, this time traveling upwards, swiping a clean path to Mulder's navel, his tongue dipping into it and cleaning the chocolate away that had pooled there.

Mulder gasped and then said, "Aren't you worried about whether I'm clean or not?"

Alex stopped, looking up into his flushed face, considering. "Not at all. They washed *me*, last time. So I know they did you."

"Damn," Mulder muttered and then gasped again as Alex made his way up to a chocolatey nipple, then over to the other, leaving them cleaned off and rosy. The chocolate stopped at his neck, and Alex moved all the way up, nibbling as he went, to suck at the point where the line of chocolate ended and bare flesh was exposed.

Such were the restraints that Mulder could only jerk in them, half-heartedly. "A-Alex, please!" he managed at last.

Alex grinned and chuckled against his neck where he was leaving a nice hickey. "Please *what*, Foxy?"

"Just - finish this off, won't you? I'm tired, and cold, and I'm hungry! And it itches from where it's hardened! Which is everywhere, dammit!" But Mulder sounded desperate and mournful rather than demanding.

"I know. I remember what it was like, when I was here last time. And I remember what you did to me. What was it? Oh yeah..." And he began to inch his way back down to Mulder's... knee. 

Frustratedly, Mulder let out a sigh. And swallowed his pride. "Alex?" he said, in a small voice. "Clean me off, won't you? Please?"

"Mm?" Alex questioned, his bright eyes flashing upwards to regard him, licking the chocolate off his kneecap. "Mmm," he added, with a satisfied little moan.

"Alex, please!" Mulder begged, his voice getting even more desperate now.

"Please what, Foxy?" Alex's eyes twinkled.

"P-Please suck me. Suck me off. Please?!"

Alex frowned curiously at him and tilted his head to one side. "Mulder, I've only just arrived. You kept me in this position for over an hour, remember?"

"Please!!" Mulder was nearly sobbing. "They didn't have you bound like I am! I've got blue balls from this damned thing! I've been laying here thinking no one would find me! Come on, please!"

In reality, of course, Alex couldn't bear his pleas and the urgency in his voice suggested his condition was really becoming unbearable. "Okay," Alex said, resigned, "I'll have dessert now, and we can eat what I brought afterwards. Chinese," he added.

"Thank God. Now, please!" Mulder said, shifting and twisting in his bonds.

Alex lifted the sticky cockring off of Mulder's erect penis and then smiled as he regarded the big, chocolate-covered thing. "This," Alex remarked, "has got to be the biggest candy bar I've ever tried to stick in my mouth. It sure beats those Toblerones in foreign airports." And he opened his mouth wide to engulf him, making little interested, delighted noises at the taste sensation of having a chocolate-flavored Mulder bar.

Mulder was so close, his balls already drawn up tight, and the scraping sensation as Alex's tongue neatly licked and cleaned all chocolate off his erection made him nearly choke as he began to come. With a low keening, he filled Alex's waiting mouth with hot cream. Alex moaned and gave a very pleased sigh as he then began to swallow it down along with the chocolate that had melted off the red, straining cock.

He sat back finally, after giving him a few more tentative, cleaning licks. "How's that; better?"

"Oh GOD, Alex, thank you. Thank you!" Mulder babbled. "Now, if you'll just - let me up, I'll go shower and we can eat."

Alex raised his brows at him. "What? Whoever said we were done, here? I haven't come yet and arriving here tonight to find you like this has given me a really bad hard-on, myself. Come on, babe, you know I can't just sit like this through dinner!" And he released Mulder's ankles, pushing his knees up and wiping large finger-fulls of the smooth, creamy chocolate off of Mulder's heated skin, where it was melting off of him now that he no longer shivered and Alex had heated him up. Alex took the chocolate and liberally smeared it all up and down Mulder's crack and then positioned himself against Mulder's hot little hole. Leaning forward and thrusting smoothly up inside of him, he pressed into him until he was lodged inside Mulder's hot, clutching depths to the hilt.

Mulder was groaning beneath him; the sound was nearly enough to bring him off right there. He began to move, sliding back and forth in the smooth, viscous chocolate, and it made little squelching sounds where his skin met Mulder's and they slid against each other in the melting chocolate that threatened to now drip off his skin.

"Oh, God, Fox!" Alex was gripped in the throes of it now and couldn't have stopped for anything. Mulder was so tight, so silky, and the chocolate lube was so rich and velvety.

Mulder was growing hard again from the sensation of Alex filling him up, thrusting into him over and over. By the time Alex was close to bursting inside of him, Mulder was erect again, and begging him to do it harder, faster.

Finally, Alex leaned over him, trying to grip him despite the slippery chocolate covering them, and fucked him furiously, madly, rising up again and again to slam into Mulder's hot, chocolatey ass. He came with a howl, groaning repeatedly.

Finally, Mulder sighed deeply beneath him and said, "Um, Alex?"

"Hunh? Wa-izzit?" Alex said, woozily, still delightedly out-of-it in the post-coital haze. 

Mulder licked his lips. "This is really cozy and sweet, but I really need a shower. Come on. We'll have dinner."

Alex pulled up off of him and released his wrists.

By the time Mulder had showered and Alex had removed the baking paper from the bed, and joined him in the shower, they were both grinning at each other with relieved, happy smiles and feeling completely relaxed. 

"I don't know whether to thank them or arrest them," Mulder remarked, feeding Alex a shrimp with his chopsticks.

Chewing the juicy little shrimp, Alex said, "Maybe we should catch them and subject them to a bit of the same treatment?"

Mulder stared at him. "You're a pervert, aren't you?"

"Mulder, I'm not the one with the porn collection or the subscription to all those adult internet sites. I like live entertainment, not fantasy. Well, fantasies are fine; as long as I can act them out."

Mulder smirked at him. "I see. So, a chocolate-covered me is one of your fantasies, huh?"

"Mulder, anything with you in it is a fantasy of mine," Alex stated, bluntly, reaching out to seize a surprised Mulder with his hand and bring his face close to ravish his mouth, loving the salty taste of the Chinese food as it flavored Mulder's mouth. Indeed, it looked to be a most culinary evening.

The End

 

* * *

 

Spring Cleaning

Crystal City, Skinner's Apartment, 11:30 PM

Walter Skinner lay spread-eagled on his bed, feeling every single hair on his body protesting with an irritating itch. The chocolate had long since dried and he felt rather like a sacrificial offering presented to absent Baking gods. The large sheet of baking paper beneath him crinkled whenever he tried to move and of course it was academic for he was bound hand and foot to his own bed.

They had jumped him just as he got in the door. He'd come home late after working at the Bureau overtime and was tired and hungry. And the most annoying thing of all had been the giggles. Hustled upstairs in the dark by several surprisingly strong and eager females, he had shouted and roared and demanded and pleaded, all to no avail. The giggles had turned to shrieks of delight as they aroused him and then slipped the cockring over him.

A sudden noise at the doorway made him lift his head slightly. "Krycek! Thank *God*," he said, relief flooding his voice.

The Rat silently sauntered into the room, his eyebrows raised. "After my last visit, I thought we'd moved on to first names, Walter."

"Alex, you've got to help me! I can't move," Skinner continued. 

Krycek shook his head and said, almost to himself, "I can't believe it. And so soon after the last time, too. I have to admit they've got a lot of nerve."

"What? What are you talking about? Damn it, I'm cold, I've been laying here for hours! Help me up! I've got to get this damned stuff washed off! It itches like crazy."

When Krycek didn't move any closer, just stood staring impassively down at him with a glint in his eye, a sudden notion occurred to Skinner. "You don't seem very surprised to see me like this. You aren't responsible for this, are you? Is this one of your ideas? A joke? Or a fantasy, or what?" Skinner asked, a warning threat implicit in his tone.

Krycek snorted. 

Still absently shaking his head, the black-leather-clad Ratboy came to sit down beside Skinner on the edge of the bed. "It's a work of art," he declared. 

Rising prominently from the AD's groin was his beautiful cock - only it was covered darkly with the rich chocolate and was held in place by a cockring. And chocolate.... Trademark, thought Krycek to himself, remembering what they'd done to him and to Mulder.

Krycek flicked his gaze upwards to meet Skinner's. "Oh, come on, Walt. Remember when Mulder complained about the same thing happening to him a month or two ago? It's the same people responsible for - " He stopped, considering. "I wonder what they used this time." Without warning, he leaned down and nibbled at the chocolate shell encasing Skinner's chest. "Delicious. Sheer artwork," he declared. And began licking and nibbling around first the right nipple and then the left. He grinned down at him and laughed delightedly at the sight of the two rosy, perky nipples standing up surrounded by a sea of dark chocolate, like two cherries.

Breathing harder, Skinner said, "I swear, if you don't let me up, I'm -"

Chuckling deeply and rather wickedly, Krycek stood up and began removing his clothes. "Walter, I'm sorry. But I can't pass up this opportunity. I'll make it up to you; really, I will."

Skinner's face began to turn pinker with exasperation and the muscles of his buff and trimly muscled AD's body began to make little hairline cracks all over the dried chocolate on him with the exertion. "I put it down to one of Mulder's overactive imagined fantasies or nightmares - I couldn't take it seriously. But it was true. YOU put them up to this!!"

Krycek was taken aback. "What? No, I didn't. It's a group of psycho women who have an obsession with chocolate, and a bondage fetish. It's not me. C'mon, Walt. You know what *I* like. I showed you the last time I was here. Which was just under a week ago. Don't make me remind you in vivid Technicolor."

"Which brings me to that point - just where the hell *have* you been, Alex?" Skinner wouldn't admit it but he'd been worried about him, as well as wondering if there would ever be a repeat of the glorious weekend they'd spent together. He'd assumed Krycek was completely Mulder's ratboy, now. Last week had been a revelation.

Krycek snickered at him, resuming the act of undressing himself. "It's best you don't know. But I think it would be selfish of me not to let Fox know about this, don't you?" He began searching about in his jacket pocket and fished out his cellphone, then hit speeddial.

"Hey, Mulder? Hi. Yeah, I'm back in town. Listen, I'm over here at Walter's and... What?...Yeah, that's right...No, I'm not... Fox, take a pill, okay? I'm not cheating on you...I *told* you I was...No, he's fine...Yeah...Okay...Listen, we've got a little situation here. I think you come over right away...Skinner's place, yeah...No, don't call Scully...Fox, wait! Don't call Scully, whatever you do. It's happened again........Yes. It's Hershey's this time..... I'm afraid so."

There was the unmistakable sound of Mulder laughing his ass off. Skinner could hear it and he grimaced. "For God's sake, Alex, don't do this -" he began.

But Krycek was talking once more. "Fox, babe, I've got to go. I'll leave you some, okay? No, don't worry; he'll still be here. Okay, bye, lover." He put the phone down and turned to Skinner with a beaming smile. "I already had dinner, but who can resist a dessert like this?" He tilted his head and regarded Skinner with a twinkle in his eye. "You look good enough to eat. Uh - Mulder said he'd be here soon. But I don't see why we can't start the party, do you?"

Skinner sucked in a breath at the sight of the naked loverat getting up to go to the foot of the bed and then sidling up to him, inching his way up, ending with his face in Skinner's ample, ringed cock which was still hard under the hardened layer of chocolate. "I'm sorry, Walt. I can't really remove this thing until Mulder gets here. It just wouldn't be fair." He indicated the cockring with a flick of his tongue. "But I could free your balls; how would that be?" He bent to the task, leaving Skinner to choke on a reply as his diligent mouth began uncovering the poor man from the balls-up. Finally, Skinner's testicles were free of the casing of chocolate and Krycek was licking his lips.

Unfortunately, no matter how much Skinner pleaded, Krycek continued to inch his way downwards, leaving swiping tongue marks and naked flesh exposed through the shell covering, all the way down Skinner's thighs, to his knees, to his ankles. It was a botched job, and Krycek muttered that it was so, several times. He just couldn't lick every single square inch off Skinner. It was too rich. Krycek had reached his toes when Mulder came into the room. 

"Hello? Hey, guys?" And then Mulder stood stock-still, staring. "Wow," he breathed. "Sir, I - I - "

"Agent Mulder," Skinner said, angrily, his breath forced as Krycek continued to clean chocolate from his toes unabated. Krycek turned his head to wink at Mulder. "Apprehend this - this *felon* and help me up! We have to catch the women who did this. Giggling fiends...I could recognize them from their laughter alone. I suspect it was the same ones who did this to you -"

"Uh, sir? You refused to believe me, remember?" Mulder folded his arms with a grin. "I think maybe this is your just dessert."

"You've got it ass-backwards, as usual, Fox," declared Alex with a mischievous grin. "He's the just dessert. Now get over here and give me a hand. And a mouth. He's been laying here since he got home."

"Mulder!" bellowed Skinner, as Mulder smilingly began to get undressed. Skinner began to sweat under the chocolate. Both of them at once? This was too much. He suspected he wouldn't need the cockring to remain *this* hard. The sight of Mulder taking his shirt off, and then shucking his jeans and peeling his boxers down to reveal long, slender legs made Skinner whimper slightly in his throat.

Krycek looked up from his ministrations. "I'm sorry, did I tickle you, Walter?"

Mulder was grinning down at them as he came to stand beside the bed. "No, he was just enjoying the show. You are a very naughty man, Walter Skinner, sir. I think you're enjoying all of this far too much."

Krycek dryly said, "You're one to talk."

"Shut up, Krycek," Mulder said, hastily.

"Yeah? *I've* been busy, waiting for you to get here. You took your sweet time. There's only half of him left - AND I generously left the best part for you. That's the gratitude I get. Here, why don't *you* shut up instead - " and he playfully pushed Mulder's face into Skinner's crotch. 

Poor Skinner sucked in a breath and groaned. "Please, just - just take care of this and I promise, not a word. I won't breath a word of this. Ever. Mulder, please?"

Mulder's eyes glazed over. And he opened his mouth while reaching up with one hand to began working the ring loose and pulling it upwards, freeing Walter's cock at last. "All we're missing is the ice cream and we'd have a banana split," murmured Mulder.

"No, no-no!" Skinner exclaimed. "Just get it over with, please! Stop stalling!"

"Come on, Foxy. Remember how it felt when it was you in his place, last time? You don't want to make him wait any longer than necessary. It would be cruel." Krycek resumed washing the now-naked toes even though there was no chocolate left on them.

So Mulder popped the AD's candy bar of a cock right into his mouth and began washing off the chocolate with his tongue, from the base to the crown, leaving a gleaming reddish-purple and quite desperate cock sliding in and out of his mouth.

Krycek said, "For God's sake, Mulder. Finish it already. You're going to give him a stroke."

Mulder pulled free, leaving Skinner desperately bucking his hips. "If you think you can do better, I'm happy to watch you try."

"Fine," retorted Krycek, grabbing up lube and slicking up Skinner's desperate, straining erection. Mulder moved upwards, away, to sit beside Skinner and divert his attention by kissing him. 

"These are so cute," Mulder said, rubbing the AD's exposed nipples with a light finger, then leaning down to lick around them, widening the area of chocolate. Then he moved back upwards to share the taste with Skinner.

Lost in Mulder's mouth and soft, hot plush lips, Skinner almost didn't realize what Krycek planned until all of a sudden, Krycek was straddling him and lowering himself down, impaling himself on Skinner's eager cock. Mulder turned to look and Skinner did too; they both watched riveted at the sight of Krycek sensuously moving and writhing slowly but expertly on top of Skinner, his eyes half-closed and his mouth half-parted.

"*Fuck*," muttered Skinner, both at the sight and the sensations -his cock was gripped by the hot, tight undulating silky channel of Krycek's ass, something he hadn't thought to be able to experience again so soon, if in fact ever.

"That's the idea," murmured Mulder with a chuckle. Then Mulder leaned back down to kiss him once more.

Soon, Skinner was bucking upwards, nearly lifting Alex upwards with the force of his thrusts and shouted as he came, the sizzling electric scream of his come shooting through his body before filling Alex's pulsing ass. Alex came a few seconds later, with a hoarse cry. 

Completely wrecked, Alex slumped down over him, barely able to keep his head lifted up from getting smeared with chocolate. With a twisted smile, Mulder pushed Alex's face down into it. Alex lifted his head, panting, and lifted himself off of Walter. He crawled down to free Walter's ankles, then upwards to untie his wrists. Alex leaned over Skinner and kissed him. "He's far too clean, don't you agree?"

Skinner grinned horribly and then suddenly, Mulder found himself pulled into the middle of the two of them. Alex helpfully sandwiched Mulder between himself and Walter. Mulder exclaimed, "Hey! Hey, guys!" with Walter's strong arms enveloping him and keeping him trapped against the chocolatey chest. The baking sheet beneath them tore and as Mulder yelped and tried uselessly to get away from them to avoid getting completely smeared with chocolate as it was melting quickly now from the heat of their combined bodies, the bedclothes beneath them were smeared as well.

Krycek actually looked chagrined for a moment but Skinner caught his eye. "I can afford the laundry bill," he grinned, and then turned, rolling Mulder so that he was held down on the bed. Alex laughingly helped him.

Mulder stared up at them. "I'm sorry; look, I'm very sorry, okay? I didn't mean it." He looked at Krycek. "I'm sorry I told you to shut up. And...and I'm sorry I laughed at you, sir," Mulder said, unable to stop a smile from crossing his face, inadvertently.

"Wuss," said Alex, licking at Mulder's chocolate-smeared face.

"An insubordinate subordinate," commented Walter. Abruptly, Walter got up, leaving them lying there. "I want a shower. Right now. I've got to have one. Join me at your own risk."

Alex shrugged. "I've been in worse places." He got up and padded off behind Walter. 

Mulder lay there, looking debauched, his poor ignored erection bobbing wistfully. "Guys? Hey, guys?" He followed them into the bathroom and climbed into the shower with the two of them. And found himself abruptly pressed against the wall with Walter worrying at his neck and Krycek going down on his knees to lave at Mulder's cock.

"You realize they're long gone, now? We'll never catch them this time," Mulder managed to gasp out.

Krycek began giggling into Mulder's groin; it was not an unpleasant feeling but it worried Mulder - would the man be able to understand the seriousness of leaving him in his current state? It wouldn't be right, to leave him like this.

But Krycek lifted his mouth off of Mulder long enough to say, as water trickled and splashed off his naked skin from both of the bodies above him, "Maybe not. But I saw them leaving."

"You weren't here! I was laying there for hours!" Skinner retorted.

Laughing harder, Alex pointed out, "I left a surveillance device in the bedroom last week, Walt. I wanted to be able to see you while I was away."

Mulder was chuckling as he nuzzled Walter's neck.

"Hmph." Walter wasn't sure if he was upset or not about this. It was rather - sweet... that the rat would want to see him... and it certainly meant he was serious about their tryst - although the events of this night had almost certainly proven that both Mulder and Alex were not averse to further....'adventures'. "Well, their asses are grass. We're going to find them and then it will be payback time."

"I think we should give them a taste of their own medicine," commented Mulder. "All three of us have now been left to lay there covered in chocolate for hours, wearing only a cockring. It's undignified and uncomfortable."

There were murmurs of assent and then Mulder's brain whooshed back down to his cock because Krycek had decided that Mulder talked too much, especially given their circumstances.

* * *

Finis

Feedback: 

  
Archived: April 21, 2001 


End file.
